OS : I am Poufsouffle which likes Serpentard
by Kurtnie
Summary: Ernie a qu'une envie celle de retrouver son petit ami après une absence qui l'a fait souffrir. Cependant cette absence se révélera plus longue que prévue, mais son amour n'en sera que plus fort.


Aucun personnages ne m'appartiens, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Cet OS est en partit issus d'une publication d'un RPG sur le thème d'Harry Potter. Il m'a inspirait et donc je l'ai modifié pour en faire cet écrit.

Je le dédie à ma petite sœur de cœur qui avait réalisé cette publie avec moi et avec qui j'adore joué car elle écrit merveilleusement bien pour son âge.

Un IMMENSE MERCI à **Chousi** qui m'a proposé son aide pour corriger cet OS!

Sur ces mots je vous laisse à votre lecture =)

* * *

**I made left of a group with hunders of Slytherins in which we agree that we LOVE Hufflepuffs - Théodore Nott.**

Ernie MacMillan commencait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter. Son petit ami lui manquait énormément. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup même du Framboisier ! Oui, le Poufsouffle avait du mal à manger ce mets qu'il aimait tant. Sa dose quotidienne du précieux mélange de framboise et crème de gâteau. Pour certain ça ne pouvait être qu'un détail, mais pas pour lui, cela montrait beaucoup quand on connaissait le jeune homme. Il en avait même mit de côté un soir en mangeant avec son meilleur ami, celui-ci s'était énormément inquiété.

Le Jaune et Noir s'était tellement tracassé de l'absence de son petit ami qu'il en était devenu malade. Oui, même madame Pomfresh ne pouvait rien faire, elle lui avait donné une potion, il avait été mieux une heure puis avait recommencé à être malade.

Il fut libéré de sa maladie qu'il s'était créé lui-même qu'une fois avoir écrit sa lettre. Un lettre pour son tendre, où il lui demandait où il était, pourquoi il était parti. Cette lettre dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre. Après avoir écrit puis envoyé sa lettre, il s'était dit qu'il aurait peut-être du éviter d'écrire certaines choses comme le fait qu'il le frapperait avec sa fidèle peluche : Patapouf s'il débarquait à Poudlard comme une fleur. Car oui il, était énervé mais la première chose qu'il ferait en le voyant serait de le serrer contre lui, et l'embrasser.

L'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et le serrer tout contre lui pour pouvoir sentir son cœur battre contre lui. Sentir ce qui le faisait vivre, ce qui prouvait qu'il était bien la devant lui, et que non ça ne serait pas qu'un rêve, une illusion.

Une semaine qu'il était parti et cela semblait paraître des années. Et au lieu d'estomper son amour envers lui cela le renforçait ! Il grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Le Serpentard était devenu sa vie. Sans lui ce n'était pas pareil, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Cette semaine sans lui et puis le fait qu'il n'eut pas de réponse à sa lettre faisait qu'une crainte des plus démesurée était présente chez le jeune Poufsouffle.

Il avançait vers la Volière dans le but de lui envoyer une nouvelle lettre. Cela faisait un peu harcèlement mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien, s'il était toujours vivant. Car oui, l'idée de mort s'était de plus en plus s'introduite en lui.

On était en pleine guerre comment ne pas avoir peur de la mort ? Surtout que sont Vert et Argent était l'un des partisans du Seigneur du Ténèbres. Il le savait, il en avait conscience, cela impliquait de prendre des risques énormes, son tendre risquait sa vie.

Mais, lui aussi en même temps, il était de l'autre côté, souvent décrit comme celui du bien. Leur deux mondes étaient en parfaite opposition, pourtant l'amour qui les unissaient était incommensurable.

Le Poufsouffle voulait que ses amis vivent, que ses meilleurs amis ne soient pas en danger. Être le seul Sang Pur de leur trio le faisait toujours culpabiliser, il leur aurait donné tout ses 'privilèges' s'il le pouvait. Mais, cela était complètement impossible. Le décès de la mère de sa meilleure amie le prouvait bien. Le côté de son Tendre détruisait son monde, et son côté détruisait celui-ci de son cher et tendre.

Ernie traînait son enveloppe corporel jusqu'à une niche où se trouvait un hibou, il était tellement ailleurs, tourmenté qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit ami assit par terre. Il ne le remarqua qu'une fois qu'il ait accroché sa lettre à la patte du volatile, ce qui ne fut pas facile car celui-ci avait l'air de penser qu'envoyer ce parchemin était complètement inutile.

Ernie comprit le comportement du rapace quand celui-ci s'envola deux mètres avant de se poser devant son Serpentard. Le jeune homme resta planté la le regardant comme s'il était la plus merveilleuses des choses sur terre. Il était tellement choqué de le voir la, assit dans la volière de l'école qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, comment réagir.

Ernie était resté stoïque, admirant son petit ami. Il était magnifique, encore plus beau qu'un couché de soleil ou une lune pleine. Il était une merveille. La merveille la plus majestueuse que sa vie lui ai donné de contempler.

En effet, le Poufsouffle détaillait le jeune homme, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait, comme s'il était un chef œuvre. Une œuvre qui serait interdite de toucher pour ne pas qu'elle se dégrade, comme dans les musés moldu. Oui, dans un musé, il aurait été mis sous une vitre et une belle corde rouge délimiterait un périmètre de sécurité pour ne pas l'approcher.

Le Serpentard était exactement cette chose inaccessible aux yeux du Jaune et Noir. Pourtant il était son œuvre, il avait le privilège de l'admirer mais aussi de la frôler, la toucher. Certes cela allait faire une semaine qui ne l'avait fait, mais c'était comme si le Vert et Argent avait gagné en beauté pendant son absence. Pour lui, il brillait encore plus, il était telle l'étoile du berger, celle qui brillait plus que les autres dans un ciel sombre. Car oui, les temps étaient sombres. Un noir d'ébène s'était abattu dans le monde magique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait de plus en plus le pouvoir et faisait régner la terreur. La vie du Poufsouffle était gagnée par cette obscurité. Mais, celle-ci était repoussée par lui. Beaucoup auraient pu croire que la vie du jeune Poufsouffle qui était pure, innocent, gentil. Tous ces petits adjectifs qui qualifiait un être 'bon' auraient pu l'anéantir, la rendre encore plus noir, un noir d'encre de Chine. Mais, non bien au contraire le jeune homme faisait revenir la lumière dans le monde du petit blaireau.

C'était très paradoxal : Comment un Mangemort, un partisan du mal pouvait apporter la lumière dans la vie d'un innocent petit sorcier ? La raison était pourtant simple. L'homme marqué l'aimait. Il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises.

Pleins d'images du Serpentard traversèrent la tête du Poufsouffle : leur premier regard, premier baiser, la fois où il lui avait montré sa marque et aidé à la toucher...

Le Blaireau avait touché ce dessin sur la douce peau de son aimé. Personne n'aurait pu savoir, imaginé comme il avait pu détester mais aussi adorer cela. C'était un bien qui faisait mal, si mal. Le Tatouage montrait l'allégeance du jeune homme. Ernie l'avait touché, contemplé. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique ! Pour lui, la trouver ainsi était un supplice. Il se haïssait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? La trouver d'une telle beauté ? Elle qui pervertissait l'âme de son Tendre. Qui faisait croire à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'il était sans cœur. Les Mangemorts étaient réputés pour être sans cœur. Mais, pour le Poufsouffle cela était un mensonge, encore une tromperie pour faire croire qu'aimer était une faiblesse, bien au contraire c'était une force.

Quand le Vert et Argent se leva et s'approcha de lui, le cœur du jeune Poufsouffle fit plusieurs ratés avant de se mettre à accélérer. Il finit par battre à une allure folle. Son regard plongea dans celui du jeune homme, il s'y sentit plus que bien. Il adorait ses pupilles d'un marron intense, un chocolat des plus chaleureux, certains auraient pu y trouver de la noirceur mais lui non, tout ce qu'il voyait était ces paillettes qui brillaient.

Des larmes de bonheur lui montèrent aux yeux, il était si heureux de le retrouver. Lorsqu'il senti son petit ami caresser la paume de sa main le Poufsouffle ferma les yeux, pas que son regard lui avait suffit bien au contraire. Mais la douceur de sa caresse était tel un papillon se posant sur une fleur délicate sans l'abimer. Il était d'une délicatesse des plus sublime, le Jaune et Noir avait donc fermé les yeux pour pouvoir la ressentir tout au plus profond de lui. Ceci eu pour effet de le faire frémir, ce simple touché l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de lui, si son cœur aurait pu battre encore plus il l'aurait fait, mais cela n'était point possible. Il était déjà au maximum, si le Poufsouffle le poussait encore plus il risquait l'arrêt cardiaque. L'arrêt cardiaque il cru l'avoir quand il sentit son front contre le sien, en effet son cœur fit de sacrés sauts, il du souffler doucement pour pouvoir continuer à être dans le monde des vivants, même si son esprit était complètement ailleurs.

Ernie était partit dans un autre pays, un pays où seul son petit ami existait. Cela était peut-être égoïste, mais il en avait besoin, il avait ce besoin de le retrouver. Qu'ils aient leur moment rien qu'à eux. Respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer il sentit le parfum de son Serpentard, une douce odeur de sucrerie, oui son petit ami sentait le sucre. Mais, aussi celle d'un légume, cela était presque indétectable, cependant le Jaune et Noir arrivait à l'identifier, c'était celui d'une carotte, ce parfum le fit sourire. Les carottes, les chéries de son tendre. Il devait tellement les cajoler que leur odeur l'imprégnait.

Puis, le Poufsouffle sentit les lèvres de son tendre capturer la sienne avec une extrême tendresse. Elles avaient une petite touche sucrée, le jeune homme cru qu'il allait vraiment finir pour mourir de délectation.

Il ne pouvait être plus ravi. Il osa doucement glisser ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami. Il avait fait ça avec de petits gestes essayant de ne pas gâcher la magie du moment. Le Poufsouffle avait déjà cru avoir vécu le baiser le plus intense de son existence mais il n'était rien comparé à celui-ci.

L'absence et la peur qui l'avait hanté pendant une semaine ne pu que renforcer cette retrouvaille. Ernie répondit au baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cet être qui habitait son cœur et le faisait vivre. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux à cet instant il s'en contre fichait ce qui comptait c'était lui et essentiellement lui.

Cependant quand le Jaune et Noir voulu approfondir le baiser, son aimé s'évapora telle une fumé verte. Il voulu le, la retenir mais la brume traversait ses doigts, elle partait loin de lui sans qu'il puise la retenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne le sentant plus contre lui, ne sentant plus sa chaleur, ses anneaux l'emprisonnant. Il n'y avait que ce vide devant lui. Des larmes silencieuse emplirent ses yeux, il pleura doucement avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même ses pleurs devenant de plus en plus profond il murmurait son nom '**Théodore, Théodore... Reviens... Ne me quitte pas.**'.

Le Poufsouffle sentit alors une chaleur l'entourant, des bras le serraient. C'était ses bras si réconfortant, dans lesquels il avait apprit à vivre de nouveau, enfin vivre, plutôt survivre.

Il entendit sa voix : '**Ernie, Petit Ernie, réveille toi.**' Le Jaune et Noir hésitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir les yeux et partir loin de son Serpentard ou les ouvrir pour retrouver son Justin.

Après quelques minutes de forte hésitation il les ouvrit et partit se blottir dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui était devenu son conjoint. Il était le seul à le comprendre. A comprendre qu'il l'aimerait toujours, que le Vert et Argent resterait son amant, celui qu'il aimait d'un amour passion, d'un amour des plus dévastateur tellement il était passionnel.

Justin qui avait toujours été la pour son Petit Ernie le serra fortement, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours et le comprenait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la même place dans le cœur du Poufsouffle mais il savait aussi que son Ernie l'aimait.

Ce n'était pas le même amour. Ils étaient fusionnels et cela depuis toujours enfin depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard, depuis que Justin s'était fait pétrifié. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis, des amis plus que fusionnel, ils étaient plus que des frères de cœur. Ils étaient l'un l'autre l'Homme de leur vie, celui qui serait toujours la quelque soit les choix de l'autre. Justin avait prouvé qu'il était toujours la pour le Poufsouffle, il avait accepté, même si cela avait été difficile sa relation avec Nott, puis il l'avait soutenu dans ses choix et enfin l'avait aidé à survivre.

Dans les bras de son Justin, Ernie ferma les yeux et ne pu se retenir de penser à son rêve, il aurait aimé qu'il puisse être vrai. Pouvoir retrouver son Théodore. Pouvoir le toucher à nouveaux, sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts, voir son visage qui était encore tout jeune, sans une ride.

Mais cela n'était pas possible il se devait de vivre pour lui. Son aimé lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le rejoindre s'il tombait avec son maître. Le Poufsouffle ne pu retenir ses sanglots, il l'aimait tant, malgré toutes ses années, son âge des plus avancé, son amour n'avait pas faiblit. Non, il n'avait que grandit, comme si les années qui passaient renforçaient leur amour.

Le Jaune et Noir arriva cependant à entendre les murmures de son meilleur ami :'**Bientôt Petit Ernie, bientôt**.' . Ernie ne put que sourire en entendant ces quelques mots. Il allait bientôt le rejoindre, bientôt la mort viendra le chercher et lui rendrait son Amour.

Quelques mois après, Justin Finch-Fletchley marchait tenant un bouquet de fleur de Lys. Le temps était des plus doux. Il était ainsi depuis presque deux mois, deux mois, sans une pluie, sans que le soleil ne tape trop, comme si deux forces totalement opposées avaient fini par être en harmonie.

Deux mois qu'on pouvait ne se sentir que bien en humant une douce odeur dans l'air. Justin ne peut que sourire se tenant devant son meilleur ami. Son sourire n'était cependant pas aussi large qu'à son habitude. Là non, il était mince, un peu forcé.

Il s'accroupit non sans difficulté, le Poufsouffle avait bien vécu. Il avait eu une longue vie. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond admiraient la pierre de marbre blanche. Il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ces deux noms réunit 'Ernie MacMillan et Théodore Nott'.

Ils étaient enfin réuni. A jamais. Le Jaune et noir déposa le bouquet murmurant le nom de son meilleur ami, de celui qui avait toujours compté pour lui.

Justin était anéanti, il avait perdu l'Homme de sa vie, celui qui avait toujours habité son cœur celui sans qui sa vie n'était que poussière. Il savait qu'Ernie avait attendu cela depuis longtemps. Il était partagé entre lui en vouloir et être heureux pour lui. Lui en vouloir parce qu'il l'avait laissé seul. Il était partit.

Théodore lui quand il était parti, l'avait au moins laissé entre de bonnes mains. Et la non, il se retrouvait seul. Mais, le bonheur d'Ernie faisait le sien, non ? Voilà pourquoi Justin finit par sourire devant la sépulture du couple, cependant ce sourire fut agrémenté d'une larme sur la joue du Poufsouffle. Une seule, précieuse et unique larme.


End file.
